Cure・Floreale Shining
Cure・Floreale Shining (キュア・フローラルシャイニング Kyua・''Furōraru Shainingu'') is the official transformation phrase used by''' Kobayashi Haruna, Nakakusa Midori, Murasakizora Hanako, and Tsutsuji Aiko. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need their respective Flora Pins. Sequences and First Appearances *Cure Hydrangea' - Episode 1 *'Cure Gladiolus' - Episode 2 *'Cure Hydrangea and Cure Gladiolus '- Episode 4 *'Cure Delphinium - Episode 4 *'Cure Gladiolus and Cure Delphinium '- Episode 6 *'''Cure Hydrangea and Cure Delphinium - Episode 12 *'Cure Hydrangea, Cure Gladiolus, and Cure Delphinium' - Episode 19 Sequences Haruna to Cure Hydrangea The sequence begins with Haruna's Flora Pin shining bright blue and her reflection being seen. She is now wearing a translucent blue dress and she shouts "Cure・Floreale Shining!'. Haruna grabs her Flora Pin and whispers "Honesty" and "Respect", and holds it above her head causing it to spread apart into many hydrangea flowers that spiral around her. She then puts it to her chest causing her dress to take form from a flash of blue light. She puts it in her hair, causing it to lengthen dramatically, turn a peachy-pink color and become styled into a pair of buns with yellow ribbons. She leaps in the air followed by her boots and ribbons around around wrists to appear simultaneously. She lands and glides across the ocean as the Honesty Rod takes form and she grabs it. She then flies down in a field of Hydrangeas and strikes a finishing pose. Midori to Cure Gladiolus The sequence begins with Midori's Flora Pin shining bright chartreuse and her reflection being seen in it, now wearing a translucent chartreuse dress and her glasses vanish and her hair releases from its braids. She then shouts "Cure・Floreale Shining!", grabs her Flora Pin and whispers "Bravery" and "Care" before putting to her chest and it bursting into a gale of gladiolus flowers. First, her dress takes form followed by she then placing it in her hair, causing it to shorten and become a spiky fashion whilst turning from dark green to turquoise. She then floats down gracefully in a large valley, causing both her boots and ribbons around her wrists to appear. She walks through the valley slowly as the Braveness Glavoes form overtop the ribbons on each hand. Many Gladiolus flowers then sprout around her as she poses. Hanako to Cure Delphinium The sequence begins with Hanako’s Flora Pin shining a bright amethyst and Hanako reflected in it, now wearing a translucent violet dress and her hair released from being braided. She then shouts "Cure・Floreale Shining!", grabs her Flora Pin and whispers "Happiness" and "Dreams" just before holding her pin to the left of her face after crossing her arms into an X-shape. The pin then bursts into an array of delphinium flowers coloured violet and amethyst which then fly around her. As the flowers do so, she brings her pin to her chest and her dress forms. Afterwards, she takes it to her hair, wear it grows slightly longer and turns purple whilst also pulling itself into twintails. She then jumps up onto a star-like object and as she lands, her boots and the ribbons around her wrist appear simultaneously. She then jumps off the star-like figure as her Joy Crossbow forms. She then takes her bow and lands elegantly in a field of Delphiniums and strikes a finishing pose. Aiko to Cure Azalea The transformation begins with Aiko's Flora Pin shining bright pink and Aiko's refection seen in it, now wearing a translucent pink dress and her hair clips have disappeared. She then shouts "Cure・Floreale Shining!", grabs her Flora Pin and whispers "Love" and "Kindness" before lifting her pen up and spins it around her, causing many azalea flowers to burst around Aiko. The flowers first turn into her dress before going to her hair and causing it to grow long and wavy. Her headband then appears. She then jumps onto a giant heart and rides it through many hearts. She then sticks her hands and feet through a few of the hearts, causing her ribbons and boots to appear. Jumping up, she grabs a heart which turns into the Heartful Wand. She grabs her wand and lands in a field of azaleas, says her introduction speech, and strikes her final pose. Trivia *Unlike Midori and Hanako, Haruna is the only cure who isn't seen smiling when her refection is shown. Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Article stubs